


毕业晚宴

by THE_JADE



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_JADE/pseuds/THE_JADE
Summary: 首发于lofter。
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, 锤茶
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	毕业晚宴

我喜欢每次拍那种被欲望冲昏了头脑的场景时，Luca喊“cut”的瞬间他手指在我肚脐正下方两寸的位置停住，回手的时候指甲旁边更硬更粗糙的皮肤被他无意的动作带得摩擦过我的身体。我不能说这的确给了我快感或是怎样，毕竟那和他的亲吻与抚摸相比根本不值一提。但我相信未来如果有哪个女孩在我身上重复这一动作，一定会让我来不及思考就达到高潮。

“你们真的超级Elio，超级Oliver。”Luca边看样片边捂着心口说：“我知道这话你们耳朵听起茧子了，但我还是忍不住要讲——我还没见识过这样的吻戏。”

“Yeah.”Armie笑着，拍我的肩膀，用十分加州的语气说道。

我觉得他身上一切都有加州的烙印：那种自信，那种热烈，那种不容你多想的洋溢的兄弟情谊。

有天晚上我们一起看纪录片，他去喝水，靠在流理台边端详我，目光不加掩饰地落在我面庞，我心若擂鼓，久了却也觉得并不自在，就干脆回视他。他灯光下的蓝眼睛让我想起夜幕笼罩的安大略湖，我曾在其中徜徉，也为其粼粼波光而沉醉。那年秋天的安大略湖看起来冰冷刺骨，而我在一次打赌惨败后被迫跳进水里才发现它其实温暖得吓人。

“你在做什么？”

他会回答我吗，我怀疑，也许敷衍了事岔开话题？

他闻言露出大大的加州式笑容，“我在问上帝，他创造你时究竟想了些什么。”

我后悔问他了。我倒希望他能够被问题惊扰，然后略显尴尬地挠一下头发说没有什么，而不是这样，与我朋友第一次见到我时高喊WTF，说“哥们儿你也太好看了吧！”几乎没有差别。

他问我要不要喝点什么，我摇头，但他还是带了一杯果汁过来，坐在我旁边，脚踝贴着脚踝，腿贴着腿，胳膊贴着胳膊，连距离都懒得计较。地中海气候令人慵懒，我仰头枕在柔软的沙发或他的肩头，很快睡意袭来，电视里的声音都变成催眠小调。恍惚中我感觉到他扯过一截毯子盖住我腹部，过了一会儿又站起身，似乎试图将我横抱起来，但犹疑着，随机抽出我膝关节下他的手，轻轻拍了拍我脸颊。

“Timmy?”

我有些不想理他，把头扭向一侧，手臂迅速环上他的脖子并锁紧，故意发出使人分辨不出是“hammer”还是“mama”的呢喃声。几秒的僵持过后他屈服了，像抱一个小孩一样直挺挺地抱起我。老天，他凭什么那么高？我的姿势必定与一只爬上巨大猴面包树的树懒如出一辙。

背一挨到床垫我就缩回了手脚，他仍离我很近，我知道银色的月光正泼洒在我眼睑上。

那时候可能因为睡意昏沉，我体会不到他是加州人了。

电影中从我拍完的一刻就备受赞誉的哭戏，我为之而哭的东西正是由那天夜晚的回忆开始的。我还想到许多，想到Armie其名的拉丁含义，想到永不结束的夏天，想到即将到来的秋冬冷气，想到凋零的半球。Luca再不叫停我恐怕要难过得晕过去，大家都很开心，这会是一部杰出的电影，当然，当然。  
拍摄结束时Armie给我递纸巾，边盘腿坐下边说：“太棒了，Timmy，太了不起了！你怎么做到的？如此……恰到好处。”

“天赋，天赋。”我以夸张的谦虚语气玩笑道。

“你是个天生的演员。”他低头看着我，“我拍这种镜头时要是没有事先准备，难免要翻一翻往事，啊——回忆童年之类的，你在想什么呢？又或者你只是作为Elio？”

我在想意大利北部一个风光灿烂、适合陷入爱情的小城，还有阿巴拉契亚与洛基山脉。

他看见我夺眶而出的第一滴泪水时笑了，以为我在逗乐，一个年轻演员不服输的炫技，意在同前辈比攀表演艺术，但他很快明白根本不是这么回事。我突然间爆发的嚎啕使在场所有人停下手头的活儿诧异地望向我。又一次地，在他有机会向Luca或Michael求援前我搂住他的脖子，成为他不可转嫁的包袱。

视线模糊成晕染开的调色盘，他不停地问我怎么了？他说错话了吗？真对不起。你怎么了呀？Timmy，怎么了？

旁人们安静，安静到底，不知由谁领头总之一个个默默地退出房间，这意味着他们都猜到了——“你在想什么呢？又或者你只是作为Elio？”——他们都猜到了。

在他某一次问我怎么了却依旧没收到我的答复，或是Luca为我们关上门之后那一声怎么了在虚空散去后，Armie的手掌滑过我的脖颈托起我的下巴。我从这个角度看过他无数次，几乎每次Elio仰头去迎合Oliver的亲吻，我都是从这个角度看到他。

我磕磕绊绊地朝他吼，吼他是个愚蠢的加州人。

可他不蠢，他整个身子压过来，用如果没有衣物阻碍就能直接占据我的姿势把我挤进沙发里，吻我的嘴。

突如其来的吻令我呼吸困难，但我一点儿也不惊讶。

他以为我不知道初次见面时加州男人握手间的惊艳？他以为我不知道那些加州笑容背后涌动的渴慕？他以为我不知道他把真实的自己更多地放在了Oliver身上而非与我休息的时间里，从未表露但其实想把第67场戏无休止地拍下去？他以为我不知道那天晚上我拥抱他、将嘴唇蹭上他颈间的皮肤时他收紧的手指和发烫的体温？以为我不知道他在月光下一遍遍用气息描摹我的五官却始终不敢去偷那一点果汁的香甜？多少次我忍不住要去踢开他谨慎的、闭合的房门，跟他说：“你那副泰然自若的模样，半数都得归功于我苦心配合你的演出。所以不如我们现在认认真真地干一次，把肠子都干得痉挛，然后点上一支事后烟把这事解决掉。”这种时候我总是好感激Andre赦免了那个八十年代少年的畏缩，仁慈地让他享有四分之一个夏天，拥有真正重要的一切。

“我最不想做的就是吻你。”他这么说着，却吻得更加用力。正在牵引我的舌头、送我意乱情迷的人，是一位美人的丈夫，是两个孩子的父亲，他们待我那么热情、真诚、友善，他们信任我，他们信任他，他在出发来克雷马之前疑虑而惴惴不安地收拾行李时，Elizabeth会安慰他用不着担心，她一定会的，她是他在23岁就选定了要陪伴一生的人，并成为他魅力不可或缺的部分。我合该要受到道德的谴责、良心的唾弃——可我没有想到这些，它们连影子都没有出现在我脑海里。

在这个可以铺满一光年长路的吻、的自我放逐途中，我只想到……至少他的吻的罗马式的，浪漫的、坚定的、恢弘的，他给他面前这个在他眼中尚是男孩的男人的吻，圆满得足以印上圣克雷芒大教堂后巷斑驳的砖墙。

他出生比我早十年，生在美利坚的富裕家庭，又有什么意义？倒不如回到文艺复兴时代朝可活暮可死的佛罗伦萨，还能恣意地去爱自己的情人。

他的吻路过我鼻尖、鼻梁，滞留在我眉心时，我不敢睁眼，害怕他迫近的喉结和肌肤会引诱我不顾一切就在这里和他做爱。我揪着他水红色的衬衫，告诉他，我喜欢他，我爱上他了。我本想用一个更优美的句子，找一个更精妙的表达，或是援引一个能被载入影史的经典片段，好让他这辈子都深刻地记住我的夏日告白；可却只能一个词一个词地重复这最简易的主谓宾，笨拙得像在使用第二语言。我只知道这几组词：“我喜欢你”、“我爱上你了”，满脑子都是，没有余地遐想。

他看我，注视我，看了又看，最终沉默地将腰臀向上顶。我差点再次哭出来，只能不住地点头，让他明白我都了解。

了解他一直在说服自己：他最不想做的就是吻我；了解他的心和他的身双双感应到我，蛰伏已久，只要我找到一个机关就能将其激发，让他全身心地颤抖和疯狂，只为我。

他将我困到臂弯里，再一次吻过来。

但就是这样了。到此为止了。我们两个。

那机关到底在哪里？它不存在？抑或正在我手中？甚至我早已启动它？我付出了什么代价？我们将付出什么？它是否具有时效性？多久？说到底，机关又是什么？我没有答案，他也没有，连上帝都摇头。

后来我时常觉得那天我们接吻不是个正确的选择，而是应该严丝合缝地相拥，把面孔隐藏在对方下颚骨与锁骨旁的空荡位置，一言不发直到Luca前来敲门。因为我们缺少的从不是亲密，是时间。它们日复一日像断背山无林带的风一样疾速溜走，最终留下一片只让故事中人有所感怀的苍凉。

他的戏份杀青的晚上我们为他举行了一个小晚宴，第二天下午他就要回美国。我很感谢Armie没有在别人极力挽留他时拿出手机，为大家播放前一天他妻子发来的小不点满脸笑意叫他“爸爸”的视频，而仅仅是跟他们解释“还有要紧事”，经纪人催他好几天了云云——维系着那一点残存的属于Oliver的氛围。

他和我们的意大利厨娘聊天，我就在一旁为他们翻译，但我的意语也并不好，常常闹出笑话。整场晚宴都那么融洽，每个人都活泼健谈，根本不见什么离愁别绪。

稍晚些的时候他和我捧着雷司令酒坐在窗边，为所有令人兴趣盎然的事物闲谈。一阵短暂的缄默后他说：“我一向觉得你的唇色特别漂亮。”我闻得到他那边来的酒气，但无法确定他是否真的染上醉意。

“漂亮？”我心不在焉地询问。

“鲜艳。”他选了个更细致的用词。

我不免发笑。“和Elizabeth比呢？”

“什么？”

Elizabeth似乎是全世界我们最少提及的名字。他脑袋转向我，即将恢复深棕色的浓密头发让我心痛。

“我是说，她平时用的口红颜色和这个像吗？”我指着自己，说完不知该抿嘴还是微微张开些，想必有几分滑稽。

他看着我，像是打算看透我的潜台词。

“她喜欢用深色一点的。”

他会发现事到如今我已经没有所谓潜台词。想说的话在他以戏外之人的身份拥吻我的那天我已经全部传达。

我笑了笑，“你知道我在想什么吗？哪天我再去专柜买唇膏，销售员问我要什么味道的，我不记得了，就打电话给你，我说：‘喂，Armie，你记得我唇膏的口味吗？不，不是什么初恋，我指的是你在克雷马夏天尝过的那种。’”

他笑起来——加州。

我以为我们会进入下一个话题，他却开口道：“其实我建议你换一种，我觉得这个味道不太友善。”

“是吗？我觉得还不错啊，它是清新果味的。”

DJ就在此时点错了歌，把气氛搞得活像毕业典礼。他咧着嘴笑，举杯将雷司令一饮而尽，用安大略湖的温柔围住我。

“换一种。”

“冻死我了！”我突然想起上岸时我对朋友说的这句话，私心不想让任何人再有被这湖水爱抚的机会。

*Timothée Chalamet：“身体尺度不是问题，我更害怕两个人之间这种浓烈的情绪带来的后果。我刚开始学表演的时候就知道，演员就是越恐惧什么，越要去追求什么。”

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter。


End file.
